Hannah Montana Movie follow on
by fluffyc
Summary: hannah monntana movie follow on.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, it was Sunday morning. I ran downstairs to see a newspaper on the table. I picked it up and guess who was on the front cover, me, someone had snitched that I was Hannah Montana; I couldn't believe it someone must of caught a photo of me then given it to the newspaper- I needed to find out who had done it. A tear slid down my cheek. Now everyone in the world was going to find out Hannah Montana was me, Miley Stewart. I ran over to my dad and said, "I can't believe it they caught a photo of me."

Dad said: "don't worry Miley we will get it fixed, even if the world knows your Hannah they will still be your fans."

I looked at him, I thought I hope he's right, and then I walked off into the fields. I got my helmet and saddle and then went and untied Blue Jeans. I walked Blue Jeans out of the stable into the field. I then hopped on.

I saw Travis in the distance so I called out to him. He turned his horse around and came over. He said, "oh hey Miley how have you been I haven't seen you since your performance."

I looked at him and said, "Ok but look at this."

I showed him the newspaper. He looked at me and said, "what, it's only a piece of newspaper!"

I replied, "And who's on the picture? Look familiar?"

He said "Oh I am so sorry Miley. Your secrets got out!"

"Oh it's ok Travis it's not your fault, I hope."

Travis then went off into the distance.

I then went back to my grandma's house; she wanted me to go down the shops. So I called upstairs to lily and asked her if she wanted to come, she said yes. I asked Grandma what she wanted from the shops she said: eggs and milk. Lily finally came down the stairs.

"Come on lets go lily."

We walked out of the door and saw Jackson just arriving back from wherever he had just been, don't ask me I never know where he is.

I said to him with a puppy face look: "Jackson please will you take me and lily down to the shops?"

Jackson said, "of course I will do anything for my sister and her friend."

"Ok what's the catch?" I said knowing there would be.

He replied, "Nothing." Then he whispered: "You feed the chickens for one week because I'm sick of doing it!"

"Ok fine that's easy!"

Then lily and I jumped into his car and he drove off towards the shops. My phone suddenly rang, I picked it up, and it was dad.

He said:"Hey Miley we have a flight back to Malibu tomorrow night."

"But dad what if everyone find out who I am?"

"Don't worry about it Miley!"

We had arrived at the shops and me and lily jumped out.

Jackson said "No thanks then?" then he drove off.

Lily and I went over to one of the market stalls we asked for eight eggs and 4pints of milk. Then suddenly a news reporter was walking towards me I turned round but thankfully it wasn't me he wanted to speak to it was some person in a shop. I turned round to lily and said:

"That was a close one!"

We then started walking back to grandma's house, it was already 3pm! The day had gone quick. At last we arrived back. I went upstairs and got out my box with my Hannah Montana wig and make up in. I still wanted to be Hannah but I just couldn't take it people thinking I wasn't anyone and me and friends and family being the only people knowing who I am as well. I started to have a little cry then lily knocked on the door. I said come in, she walked in.

"Miley don't worry it's all going to be ok."

I looked up at lily, I thought I still have my fans I am still the same person. I stopped crying and went downstairs to lunch with lily. We had toast, then I went back upstairs at about 4'o clock. I opened up my cupboard and looked at all the lovely clothes in it I picked out a nice purple dress; I then decided that I would wear it for arriving back in Malibu tomorrow night. Then dad called me downstairs. I ran down, then he told me that he had just got a phone call from Travis and he had said that the newspaper I had wasn't the one at all the newsstands. He said someone must have faked it because it wasn't any where apart from the one I had. I felt relieved that not everyone had found out that I was Hannah Montana. I thought that my secret wasn't safe but I do still think it is now. It was now 5' o clock. I had some dinner stayed down stairs chatting for a little while then when it got to 9pm I went upstairs and go into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up, I felt like staying in bed till it was time to go home. I woke lily up and we got ready then decided to go and feed all the animals. We fed the chickens then the horses. I was pretty excited about going home. The day went on and then the time came, we packed our bags and said our goodbyes to our family. We got in Jacksons car and he drove down to wear my private jet was picking us up.

We arrived at the private jet we all hopped on. I started to get all my Hannah things on like; my blonde wig; the pretty purple dress; a pink scarf and some earrings. We were five minutes away from getting off the plane, I was worried just in case news had got round that I was Miley as well as Hannah Montana. We had landed I could hear fans shouting "Hannah," I was happy that they weren't shouting Miley. The door to the plane opened and I walked out, there was a red carpet and everything! I walked down the carpet signing autograph books and answering questions.

"Oi Miley," someone shouted, "where have you been?"

"home." I answered.

Dad smiled at me because he knew I had lost the country girl in me and now I had got it back because I called it home not just to go see family. Dad had organised a concert for me since he knew I had been missing being Hannah while we were at home. So I went into the arena near where I lived to perform. I sang: the climb, let's do this, you'll always find your way back home and many more. I let the audience ask questions many questions were about: where I had been; what it's like being famous; how I remember all the songs and if it's hard being famous. They were all quite easy to answer.

After the concert I went back stage changed back into Miley by: taking off my wig and make up. When we walked out from backstage we had to make sure there weren't any fans outside or they would realise I had a double life. Then dad and I returned home for the first time in a while. Jackson was already home and Lily had gone back to our house with him to make sure he didn't mess anything and everything up since he is very messy.

We arrived home, I knocked on the door really hard and Lily come over and opened it.

Lily said: "Hey Miley how did the concert go?"

I replied, "Fine I'm just really happy that no one knows I'm Hannah as well as Miley."

Dad and I walked into the house and then I went upstairs and got changed into a t-shirt and jeans. After I had finished getting changed I went down to the beach with lily, we saw Rico there.

"Miley where have you been?" asked Rico.

"Home" I answered; I wondered why everyone was so interested.

Then I got some chips and walked down onto the beach. Oliver was there and he came over to say hi. He asked me about how it was going home. I talked about how it wasn't too bad. He kept saying that he knew it wasn't going to be bad at all, but he had never said that before I made my decision not to home but dad decided we were and I thought we were still going Los Angles. Lily and I then got up and walked back to my house.

When we got back to my house we knew we would have school tomorrow and everyone would probably be asking where we had been, I was a bit worried in case someone like Rico figured it out.

Dad said, "Don't worry about anything it will all work out alright."

But I still wanted to find out who had faked that newspaper since they would know who I was- I really needed to find out quickly before I was on the front cover of a newspaper in America that everyone would get!

Finally it was time to go to bed; I got ready then got into my bed. I hoped tomorrow would hold some good news like; finding out who had faked that newspaper and not bad news like someone spreading I was Hannah Montana. I was worried and therefore I didn't fall asleep for ages but at last I then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, it was now Wednesday morning, today was my first day back to school in a couple of weeks. I got ready then Lily came and knocked on our door. She was excited about going back, so was I by now. I said by to Jackson and dad then walked out of the door and caught the school bus to school.

Everyone was asking where Lily and I had been,

I said, "Home"

Lily said, "With Miley."

When we arrived at school it was just a normal day, Amber and Ashley were the annoying ones still. So obviously no one had found out but I wanted to find out about the mystery of the newspaper as I now call it, someone must know I live a double life. One day I might wake up and everyone knows I'm Miley and Hannah. I would be really upset if that happened although I would like to be known as more than just Miley Stewart. But I want a regular life as a school girl so I want to keep my life the same.

The first lesson was science, I hate science it's like the worst lesson ever, and I hate it when it's to do with experiments too. Now it was break Amber and Ashley walked over to Lily, Oliver and I; they kept making fun of us, I couldn't take it anymore! I then was a little bit mean to them and guess what happened, they went and told Mr riley! So I got a 30 minute detention after school! I couldn't believe it because I had a concert after school too- as Hannah of course. When it got to the end of the day I rang up dad.

I said: "Dad I have a bit of a problem!"

"What," dad replied.

I muttered quietly down the phone," I have a detention so I can't do the Hannah concert!"

Dad said, "You did what!"

Then he hung up, I didn't think he would be so upset but I suppose I have only had a few detentions and they have never been on Hannah nights, but now it was on a night Hannah needed to come out!

Half an hour later I was out of school walking home, I was going to be a little bit late for my Hannah concert, but starts always run late, I hoped. Dad had made sure that it was all sorted out though. Finally after the long walk home I walked through our door. Jackson made me rush to get ready because he was dropping dad and I off at the arena, and Jackson was meeting his friends at the cinema.

"Hurry up Miley," shouted Jackson.

"I am going as fast as I can!" I shouted back.

"Stop shouting at each other you two and just hurry up!" shouted dad.

At last I was ready to go we all got in the car and drove off. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the arena, ,whilst i was doing the concert i felt like taking my wig off and showing everyone who i was, i was really close to doing that but then I wanted a normal life too, I knew I couldn't have both but I wanted to discuss it with dad before I done anything major in front of this audience. That night I spoke to dad about it and I decided when the next school talent contest comes up that I am going to sing in it and see if anyone realises who I am, if they do they do and if they don't they don't. I went to bed thinking about suggesting doing a talent contest in school.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school then went downstairs and started watching a little bit of television. Again Lily came over and we got picked up by the school bus, the journey seemed to take forever! We got into school and I told Lily about what I was going to do at the school talent show. Then Lily came with me to suggest it to Mr Riley.

"That's a brilliant idea Miley, I think we can do it today because we were planning on something like that," Said Mr Riley.

"Today, that's very soon," said Miley a bit worried.

Mr Riley walked off down the corridor, I looked at Lily

"Don't worry it will all be fine," Lily said

But that was what everyone was saying to me but nothing was turning out alright! Now it was the time the talent contest was going to start! I was getting really worried every second. Then the time came for me to sing, I was first.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up onto the stage, I picked up the microphone, and I was going to sing Party in the U.S.A which is a song I had written but not sung as Hannah because it wasn't her sort of song. It was the moment I was dreading it, then I started singing... everyone started clapping along and enjoying it. Even Amber and Ashley were enjoying it, you could tell. But when it ended they pretended I was terrible but everyone else had enjoyed it and were screaming!

"You remind me of someone," said Rico

I pretended I hadn't heard him. Then I walked off. I walked home and told dad everything that had happened at school, he was surprised I had sung because I was really nervous in case someone would figure out who I was. For example: Rico. That night I went to bed really happy!

I woke up the next morning; I had the worst dream ever! That Rico had figured out who I was it was horrible.


End file.
